


Family fights

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: Tony and Peter had an argument.





	Family fights

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more supreme family fics ♥

 

"So..." Tony closes the door behind him, leaning against it. "I was wondering if you are ready to talk to me again?"

 

"You said, you wouldn't take my suit away again," Peter says accusingly. "You promised."

 

Tony raises his eyebrows. "Yes, I did promise, and I didn't take your suit away. Or did I?"

 

"You forbid me to go on a mission for the next two weeks, which is almost like I'm grounded." Peter pauses. "No, I AM grounded. It's the same as taking my suit away!"

 

Tony looks at Peter for a while, tilting his head slightly. "Kid," he says after a while. "I stuck to my promise. The whole time. The question now is: Did you?"

 

Peter seems to be taken aback for a moment. "What?" he stutters.

 

"You heard me," Tony leans forward a bit, eyes fixed on Peter's face. "Did you keep the promise you gave me?"

 

Peter looks at him for a long while, his eyes wide, and Tony has to fight his soft inner self against just hugging him, because he is such a sweet and good kid. Even when he messes up, he is good. Peter draws his gaze away, his face suddenly a bit paler than before.

 

"I am sorry for yelling at you before," Tony says quietly. "But I won't apologize for stepping in before you get hurt. Just think about that, will you?"

 

 

 

Tony spends the afternoon in the kitchen with Stephen. Stephen is preparing their dinner, something healthy for once, he said. And Tony likes to watch him cook. It's rare for them to have so much time on their hands that they can actually spend a whole afternoon doing domestic things. It makes his heart flutter in joy.

 

He is skimming through his newspaper when he feels someone clear his throat behind him. Stephen and Tony turn around, looking at Peter, who blushes at the sudden attention. "I just..." he pauses, eyeing Tony. "Can we talk?"

 

Tony and Stephen exchange a swift glance. "Sure," Tony puts his newspaper away. "I was getting on Stephen's nerves anyway. He is cooking healthy, you know."

 

"You two will not die from vegetables here and then," Stephen takes the bait immediately.

 

Tony chuckles and puts his hands on Peter's shoulders, shoving him out of the room. "Let's go somewhere else."

 

The light atmosphere has done miracles on Peter because he looks more relaxed now when they sit down in the living room. Peter chooses the couch, pulling his legs up to his body, while Tony drops down on the ottoman.

 

"You were right," Peter says after a while. "You did keep your promise. It's me who didn't. You were right to be mad at me."

 

"I'm not mad at you," Tony argues. "Not really."

 

"But you yelled at me," Peter stutters.

 

"I was worried," Tony admits quietly. "You could have gotten yourself killed."

 

"Really?" Peter looks at Tony in surprise, before his eyes take a more guilty look. "I'm so sorry."

 

"Okay, that's enough apologizing," Tony raises his hands. "I can't take more. Just promise me you will watch out more next time and actually listen."

 

Peter nods eagerly. "Can I..." he pauses. "I mean, I know I'm not allowed to go on a mission, but can I practice here or I don't know... help you guys with other things."

 

He is such a good kid, it makes Tony's heart hurt when he thinks how good he actually is. "Of course you can, Pete."

 

Peter beams. "Great."

 

"You are a good kid," Tony says quietly. "You are impulsive, but that's normal. You are also kind, and good-hearted, self-reflexive, smart."

 

Peter blushes. "Don't say it like that," he stutters.

 

"You will grow into a good adult," Tony continues. "Better than most of us. Probably better than any of the other Avengers."

 

Peter shrugs. "Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't met you to guide me."

 

Now it's Tony's turn to blush. "What?"

 

"You are a great mentor," Peter points out. "And I'm so thankful you picked me and that I got to have a special place in yours and Stephen's lives and-"

 

"Fine," Tony sighs dramatically. "Come here and hug me, but please stop talking."

 

Peter grins, jumps up and wraps his arms around Tony's neck. Tony pets his head, before he lets go. "Ready to eat Stephen's super-healthy Brussels-sprouts casserole?"

 

"Brussels sprouts?" Peter grimaces.

 

"Don't worry," Tony grins. "We can have ice cream later. I always have a plan B."

 

"Yes," Peter smiles proudly. "You do."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this was a bit cheesy, but I can't help it - it has Peter in it, and whenever I write Peter, things turn cute and fluffy ^^  
> I love the StephenxTonyxPeter combo so much ♥
> 
> As always I am happy about your comments and feedback ♥


End file.
